


Good Enough

by Zig_Zag_F1



Series: You Love Him [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff I guess?, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More fluff than I expected, Nerves, No Sex, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: Alex has had a rollercoaster of a career and he never knows what's next. Sometimes, that gets to him.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the song You Love Him by Brighten made me want to write things based on each line so here I am. You don't have to listen to the song though, or read the fics in order.
> 
> This is line 2, if anyone cares to know.

_"Thinking I'm not good enough..."_

If George tried to rank the most cheery people he knows, Alex would easily top the list. He's cool, calm, funny, and George found it hard to be upset around him for long.

He's like the sunshine.

It's so cliche George can't stand it, but there's no other word for it. Alex is a sunny person.

So when he doesn't smile as much that evening as they make dinner, George notices.

While he is cutting vegetables, being the "sous chef", as Alex likes to tease him, he can tell that Alex isn't focused on stirring the food on the stove. Instead, he seems to have lost his train of thought and is staring off into space, absentmindedly making the same patterns with his hand as he keeps on stirring.

"Hey," George pokes Alex under the ribs with the end of the carrot he's holding. 

Alex smiles at him and pokes his chest with a finger. "Hey what?"

"Something on your mind?"

Alex sighs, taps the spoon on the side of the pot, and turns down the heat on the stove. George puts down the carrot and tags Alex's arm lightly, barely touching his skin, and he's surprised when Alex turns around quickly and goes in for a hug, head resting on George's shoulder. George decides not to say anything and just puts his arms around Alex, trying not to hold him too tight, but not too loose, because this is Alex, and George always wants everything to be exactly right for him.

"Is something wrong, Alex?" He finally asks when Alex shows no signs of letting go. 

"No," Alex mumbles. He doesn't explain, so George just waits, one hand stealing up to brush back and forth over Alex's shoulders. 

"You don't need to talk about anything," he offers after another long moment, but Alex doesn't respond, so George just leans against the counter and lets Alex lean against him. He isn't the most comfortable, but that's okay. He goes back to tracing patterns with one hand over Alex's back, unsure what else to do.

Finally Alex stands up again and George reaches out and uses a finger to turn Alex's face towards him. He's not sure what he expected, but Alex just looks very tired.

"Maybe we should call it an early night, hmm?" George asks, bringing his hand down from Alex's cheek and giving his arm a quick squeeze. He feels unsure of himself, suddenly realizing that he doesn't know how to help and he feels bad about that. 

Alex runs his fingers through his already mussed hair. "Yeah. Probably."

George doesn't push it and goes back to peeling carrots, but he's only turned away for a few minutes before he feels Alex come up behind him and wrap his arms around his shoulders before lightly kissing him on the cheek. George leans back against him out of habit, turning around enough to put a light kiss on Alex's jawline. 

"Sorry," Alex says in his ear. "Just thinking too much about career stuff."

George tilts his head until the side of his face rests against Alex's. "No need to be sorry. Just thought something was bothering you."

Alex gives him a tight squeeze. "Well, you know how it is. No one knows who will get the seat at Red Bull for next year."

"But you're so resilient, Alex. Look at all the times you've made a comeback when no one thought you would. If you don't get the seat for Aston Martin, you'll come back again from Toro Rosso and that seat will eventually be yours. It's just a matter of time."

Alex laughs lightly, brushing another kiss to the side of George's face. "You have a lot of faith in me. But I wish, for once, that I didn't have to make another comeback from the bottom to reach my goal. Comebacks are exhausting."

George understands this, even though he hasn't had nearly the highs and lows that Alex has. He knows that Alex has had to have incredible amounts of strength and determination to do it over and over again even when it seemed like he would never find himself in Formula One. He knows Alex must be tired.

He startles Alex by turning around in his hold and kissing him deeply, eyes closed. When they break apart, George grabs his hand. "You're a great person, Alex. No one deserves the seat more than you, and you're doing everything you can do."

"What if I'm just not good enough?" 

George can see that his sunshine-y, cheerful, happy Alex isn't feeling any of those things, so he knows it's his turn. "Alex!" He scolds, trying to use the same tone Alex's mom uses. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of the best in the world. You drive for Red Bull. You'll make it, and if you have to make a comeback to do it, I will make sure it's the comeback of the fucking century."

Alex just smiles. 

George smiles back, squeezing Alex's hand. "You're my comeback kid, Alexander. You're always good enough, and if you're not, you'll _get_ good enough."

When Alex laughs and meets his lips halfway, George prays that this will be the end of the comebacks and Alex will never have to fight his way up from the bottom again. After all, for George, Alex will always deserve the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex did actually say that George helps him cook and is his "sous chef": http://www.fiaformula2.com/Global/F2/2017/07_TheInsider/Insider2017-FIAF2-Issue8.pdf (page 10.) 
> 
> Alex is so underrated and he deserves better. So there. 
> 
> No copying, etc etc, this is fictional, you should know that already, just leave it in the archives where it belongs.


End file.
